The Tower Of Terror
by AmyCumberCrief
Summary: John and Sherlock go to Disneyland for a case and though he's dreading it, Sherlock ends up loving every second of it...


_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ I own nothing nothing snurfl_

_**Note: **__This was for a Johnlock __tumblr__ gift __exchange__. I did this for __cookienonuts__, i hope she'll like it :) _

_She gave me this prompt: "John and Sherlock go to Disneyland/Disneyworld for a case and though he's dreading it, Sherlock ends up loving every second of it." *_

….

"No!" Sherlock yelled, hitting the table with his fists.  
John sighed and fold the newspaper he was currently reading.  
"Sherlock don't be childish...  
-Oh c'mon John! A bloody case in Disneyland! How can something be more childish than this! I won't do this!  
-What, it's not good enough for you, is that it? Not prestigious enough? Well that's the only case we have!"  
Sherlock opened his mouth but didn't say a thing. He knew John was right.  
For a few days now, the manager of a Disneyland noticed that one of his employees was always prowling next to the attractions before they broke down. It already happened three times in a week, and already people were complaining about the lack of security in the theme park. Mr. Arkson -the manager- couldn't allow this and immediately wrote to Sherlock. But as a matter of fact, Sherlock hated theme parks more than anything else, and couldn't understand the point of paying to sit on moving supports. He couldn't understand what the fun was in this.  
But he also found that tracking down a mysterious employee -that he would probably discover a few minutes after starting to look for him- was way less exciting than looking for a good classic murdered, willing to kill everyone he could meet.  
But Sherlock had to swallow his pride, because John was right, in this case-empty month, every opportunity had to be accepted.

A few hours later, Sherlock and John wrapped up warmly in their coats, arrived in Disneyland.  
Mr. Henley, director of the park was waiting outside, only wearing a thin jacket. He shook John and Sherlock's hand without a word and invited them to come in his office. The Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was already there.

Mr. Henley was very tall and very thin. He had dark short hair and a small beard. He looked tired. He was wearing a thin blue velvet jacket that was highlighting his white skin. John found him very serious, too serious to be the director of such a place as Disneyland. Sherlock didn't care.

"So Mr. Holmes, I won't be long."

A few hours later, Sherlock and John, completely aware of the situation, went out in the cold again. Sherlock was in a very bad mood, did hardly speak. He understood the only thing him and John had to do was to check in the area of every attractions, in summary, they just had to take a walk.

John on the contrary was pleased by the idea of walking in Disneyland. He only went there a few times when he was a kid and always loved the atmosphere.

As they were walking through the candy shops and the horror attractions, Sherlock stopped.

"Don't you complain ag-" John started.

"He's here John." Sherlock said.

"What?

-Look the man over there with the hat. He's exactly like that horrible black haired guy-

-you mean the director…

-No time for such useless details…

-I thought the only thing that matters was the details…

-Shut up John and run."

Sherlock grabbed John's sleeve and began to run towards the man. But as they came near, the hatted man noticed them and began to run too.

Sherlock let John go and ran faster. The floor was slippery and he had to be careful at every step he made.

Sherlock was catching him up.

As he was almost grabbing him, the man turned suddenly to the left and disappeared into an attraction

_The Tower Of Terror_

John arrived breathless.

"He's inside John.

-Ok-…okay…let….let's go th…then….

-Will you manage?"

John took a deep breath.

"Let's go… I said!"

Sherlock ran into the dark hall. In front of them: two lifts. No other exits.

The first lift was already on. Sherlock and John ran into the second one.

"Is that the attraction? Going in a lift? People are really stupid." Sherlock said while pressing the buttons.

"Not really no… Actually it's a bit more-"

John didn't finish his sentences as the lift went up faster than a bullet.

Sherlock felt on the ground.

"What the hell was that John! He must have cut the cables or something."

John, who was perfectly calm, said:

"No Sherlock. _That_is the attraction.

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"And… and how long does it take to end?

-Oh I think 15 minutes.. maybe more… but don't worry if we take 15 minutes, the man we're chasing will take 15 minutes too…"

John noticed that Sherlock's face was white as a sheet.

"What's wrong Sherlock?"

At this moment, the lift stopped. And all the lights went out.

Sherlock yelled with a shaking voice.

"John!"

John ran to Sherlock and helped him to stand up.

Sherlock was up but didn't let John's hands go.

"Sherlock I-"

The lift felt down.

Sherlock grabbed John and hugged him as strong as he could. John was struggling.

The lift stopped.

"Sherlock- Sherlock stop it it hurts!"

Sherlock didn't move. He was shaking.

John sighed and hugged the consulting detective back.

"That's okay Sherlock it's almost over…"

The lift went up faster than before, making Sherlock wrap John harder.

He buried his head in the doctor's neck, pressing on John's back to make him come closer.

John's heartbeat was accelerating. It felt weird.

The lift stopped.

"Sherlock?

-…

-Sherlock I think we need to-

-…

-Sherlock we're here for a job and I think-  
-don't leave me john...  
-what?"  
Sherlock raised his head from John's shoulder and starred straight into his eyes.  
"I said :don't leave me John"  
John opened his mouth willing to answer when two soft lips were planted on his. John first didn't react, as hypnotized. Then, as he felt the movement of the attraction start again, he closed his eyes and roughly pushed Sherlock away from him. Sherlock, lost his balance, felt on the ground. He looked up at John with a surprised look.  
John, breathless, was staring at Sherlock, and had no idea what to do. So he yelled.  
"Why did you do that!"  
Sherlock didn't answer and stood up.  
"I said: why did you do that you insane man!  
-John I-  
-Answer my question why did you-"

John was interrupted by Sherlock's mouth passionately pressed on his.  
John tried to push away again, but Sherlock was too strong. So he stayed there, his whole body feeling suddenly numb. He couldn't even think anymore. A part of him just wanted to point his gun at Sherlock's head to make him stop but... But he couldn't really lie to himself any longer. He wanted this. He god damned wanted this his entire life. He actually needed this. So he closed his eyes.  
They kept their mouths closed for several seconds until John opened his mouth and pushed his tongue forward. Sherlock followed suit and their tongues entwined. John moaned as Sherlock's hand came under jacket.  
Sherlock parted his lips from the ones of the other man, to push them softly on the doctor's neck. He kissed his neck, licking every inch if of John's soft skin. Then he quickly removed John's jumper, throwing it away, and began to kiss his stomach. John bit his lips, ruffling his hand through Sherlock's dark curled hair.

At this exact moment, the door of the elevator opened itself violently.  
John, blinded by the light didn't find the time to push Sherlock away before Lestrade, who was standing in front of them, let go a sound of shock.  
"For god sake what are you two- Sherlock!"  
Sherlock, who was still kissing John's belly, raised an eye.  
"What do you want Lestrade? Can't you see you're interrupting?  
-I'm sorry Sherlock but I believed you were there for a case!"  
Sherlock sighed and let John go.  
"Listen to me 'Inspector'. If you want me to solve this case I will do it. But now I need a break. So now you will close this door, let us continue what we were doing... or next time I will be the one disturbing you during your private business..."  
Sherlock went closer the inspector and whispered to his ear.  
"I don't think Mycroft would appreciate..."  
Lestrade's eyes widened. How could he possibly kno- oh yes he was Sherlock Holmes in the end. Clever arrogant bastard. Lestrade frowned and walked away, closing the door on his way.  
The room was completely dark again. Sherlock sighed and turned around, trying to remember where he left John.  
The doctor felt his chest almost exploding as he heard Sherlock walking closer and closer towards him. Two strong arms wrapped him and soft lips were put on his neck. John wrapped Sherlock's body as strongly as he could as he wanted their chest to melt together.  
"So... may we go on with what we started?" Sherlock's deep voice whispered in John's ear.

END

*_I know I __didn't__develop__ the last sentence__ of the prompt__ enough in my fic… but yeah… we can imagine Sherlock did enjoy__ his state in Disneyland… ;) _


End file.
